uninformed
by natodiangelo
Summary: It's been six months since they've started dating, and Prompto is realizing he doesn't really know a whole lot about Noctis' life.


uhh basically just au where the game doesnt happen and prom n noct meet in college ?

* * *

It's been six months since they've started dating, and Prompto is realizing he doesn't really know a whole lot about Noctis' life.

He knows his dad is rich – well, he assumes, based on the expensive apartment his dad is paying for and Noctis buying basically anything he wants and the fact that he doesn't know how to do laundry at twenty years old because the maids always did it for him.

He knows his mom died young, and that he grew up with immense pressure put on him, that his dad wasn't there much, that he was basically raised by family friends. He knows that Ignis has been around since they were little, and that Gladio is in all ways but blood is brother.

But… he doesn't know what his dad does, or why Noctis' friends are basically his bodyguards. He doesn't know what the meetings Noctis gets dragged off to are about or why they make him so stressed.

It's all stuff he'll ask eventually; it's too easy to get caught up in the day-to-day, too easy to forget the questions that pop into his mind before he falls asleep, too easy to fall into conversation about video games or classes or that new camera lens he wants.

Eventually.

* * *

"My dad wants to meet you." Noctis says over lunch one afternoon, sitting across from him in the Crow's Nest just off of campus. "Maybe for dinner later this weekend?"

Prompto quickly swallows his bite before talking. "Uh, yeah, sure, but- why?"

Noctis frowns, picking one forgotten piece of lettuce off his burger with a look of utmost disgust. "What do you mean why?"

"I-I don't know," Prompto stumbles. He picks up his glass like he's going to take a drink before setting it back down. "Why does he want to meet me?"

"Because your my boyfriend?" Noctis looks away from his food and up at him, giving him a soft smile. "My wonderful, amazing boyfriend? He probably just wants to make sure I didn't make you up."

Prompto's chest flutters at the words, laughing a little. "As though you could ever make _this_ up." His tension releases a little when Noctis laughs back. "Plus, you're a terrible liar."

"Says the _worst_ liar."

"Better than you!"

"If you say so." Noctis says dismissively, but the giant grin he's wearing shows he means no harm. _"Anyways,"_ he continues, poking a fry into the air. "I figured we'd go to him and I could, y'know, show you my old bedroom and everything. He even said he'd make dinner for us."

Prompto can tell Noctis is trying to keep his face collected, but he knows how much all this means to him. His dad was so distant during childhood, and now he's trying to make up for it. Noctis looks nearly _excited_ that his dad will make dinner. Prompto doesn't have it in him to squash that, even if he wanted to.

"That sounds fun. I'm in."

Noctis smiles at him, and that's already worth the nervousness he's sure will settle in later. "You're the best, Prom."

* * *

Noctis picks Prompto up at two o'clock on the dot, which just reveals how much Noctis is looking forward to this that he didn't sleep through his alarm. The ride to is comfortable, soft music playing from the speakers and easy conversation, even with Prompto's slowly rising anxiety. Noctis can tell – he always can, somehow more attuned to Prompto's mood than he is to his own – and tries to comfort him.

"It'll be fine, Prom. It's just my dad."

This, Prompto knows. But knowing doesn't release the knot of worry in his stomach.

"Yeah, but he's _your_ dad. He's probably, like, super cool, and I'll trip over my feet and spill the expensive wine he's drinking all over his shirt, and then somehow a meteor will come down and blow us all up, and-"

"That's ridiculous, Prom. It won't blow us up, it'll just squash us." Noctis looks away from the road for a moment to send him a reassuring smile. "Anyways, he doesn't drink anymore, so unless you find the wine cellar you have nothing to worry about."

Prompto tries to take it to heart, and feels the tension in his chest relax just a little. He heaves out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right."

"I always am."

"If you say so." He sticks his tongue out at him, which Noctis mirrors whole-heartedly.

They fall back into their usual banter after that, chatting until Noctis says they're getting close. Prompto looks out the window and over the buildings their passing by. They seem to be in the center of Insomnia, close to the Citadel. He wonders with a little excitement if they're going to pass by it, and whether if he puts his camera against the window if the picture would come out clear.

As they keep going, Prompto realizes they _are_ going to pass by it, and he scrambles for his camera only to realize its in his bag in the trunk of the car. His disappointment is short-lived, however, as they pull up right outside the Citadel gates, and Noctis waits for them to open it.

Prompto… is a little more than surprised. Noctis doesn't seem like the kind of guy to pull a prank like this, but there's… there's no way his dad is the king!

But the gates are opening and the guards are bowing as they drive through, and Prompto presses his face against the window to get a good look at the grounds because _holy shit,_ they're in the Citadel.

Noctis parks at the base of a large set of stairs leading up to the doors to the Citadel. More guards are lined up outside, and a few come to the car and begin helping them with their things. Noctis is talking with them, _laughing_ , much too comfortable than he really should be with the royal guard.

When Prompto doesn't follow him out of the car, Noctis calls out to him. "Prompto! You coming?"

"Y-yeah, be there in a jiffy." He says the familiar line, but it doesn't hold the usual enthusiasm he carries everywhere. He's in awe, or disbelief, or confusion, or any number of things that he can't really process because is _Noctis, his_ boyfriend _, really the crown prince?_

He grabs his camera from the back and jogs to catch up with Noctis, who is waiting for him on the bottom step.

"Hey, Noct-" Noctis hums to let him know he has his attention, eyes roaming over the intricate designs on the door. "Is this- is this a prank?"

Noctis looks at him amusedly. "What?"

"I mean- this is the _Citadel-_ "

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed."

"I'm being serious!"

He's cut off as they reach the threshold and someone comes up to greet them.

"Noct." King Regis says, and Prompto is probably staring with his mouth open in a completely rude way, but- _King Regis_.

"Hey, dad." Noctis is pulled into a hug, and when they part, those mature, kingly eyes are placed on him.

"And you must be Prompto. I've heard much about you." He's given a fatherly smile, but Prompto still isn't quite processing all of this.

There's _no way_ this isn't some kind of detailed prank. No way. Noctis isn't… he… he _can't_ be the crown prince. _No way._

And so, Prompto laughs.

Two sets of identical blue eyes look at him in confusion as he doubles over, laughs spilling from him uncontrollably. He takes a few deep breathes to pull himself together before turning to Noctis.

"You- you got the _king_ to go along with your prank?"

"Prom, _what_ are you _talking_ about?"

"What- what do you _mean?_ I thought we were meeting your dad, but you bring me to the _Citadel!_ This is a prank, right?" The humor that had overflowed his system just a moment ago is slowly seeping out, replaced by something cold and heavy. When Noctis just continues to give him a confused look, one mirrored by _the king_ , his stomach drops.

"It's- it's a prank, right? You're not _actually_ the-"

"The crown prince?" Noctis finishes for him. He's got a barely contained look of amusement on him as he watches Prompto slowly realize what's going on. "You really never knew?"

Prompto opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to form words. Finally, he says, "So you're… and he's…"

Noctis bursts out laughing, harder even than Prompto had a moment before, eyes closed and mouth wide as he puts a hand to his head.

"How did you not _realize?_ I mean, how many other Noctis Lucis Caelum's are there?"

"I don't know, I just figured-"

"Figured I wasn't related?" Noctis gives him a shit-eating grin.

"I don't know!" He crosses his arms, incredibly embarrassed.

"And- and what about Iggy? And Gladio? Most people don't have advisers and body guards."

"Friends with weird interests?"

Noctis lets out another round of giggles, shaking his head. "Oh man, I can't wait to tell them about this."

Prompto very suddenly remembers that they're still standing in the threshold, still in front of _King Regis himself_ , who is watching with a humored expression. Prompto feels himself flush when Regis gives him an understanding smile, and steps aside to let them in.

"Let's all go sit down, shall we?"

* * *

Prompto spends the next hour in Noctis' old bedroom, face covered by his hands as Noctis tries to coax him out.

"It's fine, really, Prom. Mistakes happen."

"Not mistakes like _this._ " He mumbles between his fingers. " _Gods,_ I bet he thinks I'm horrible, now. Didn't even know my boyfriend was a _prince._ "

"He doesn't care, really-"

"Is this why Iggy always calls you 'highness'?" Prompto interrupts loudly, uncovering his face to gesture widely. He can't help but give a small self-deprecating laugh. "I'm such an _idiot."_

Noctis is laughing too, reaching up to cup his face. "I- I seriously can't believe you didn't realize."

"I'm such an _idiot._ " Prompto reiterates, and Noctis puts their foreheads together.

"No, you're not. You're just… oblivious."

"How's that any better?"

"You still have better grades than me."

Prompto huffs out a laugh because, really, he can't argue.

"I promise, no one is mad at you. Do you want to go look at the rest of the place before dinner?"

"Yeah, just- give me another minute."

* * *

(Noctis tells Ignis and Gladio the next time all four of them are at his apartment, and Prompto hides in his bedroom until they leave.)

* * *

this is for my friend william and is much overdue (the first time i tried to write it, my fic oblivious happened)

also i was crying the entire time writing this... prompto... noct's got guards everywhere he goes... royal insignia on everything... face is recognized by everyone... how...


End file.
